La livraison
by DrazielLaura
Summary: nos amis livrent un colis magique et mystérieux
Les finances commençant à diminuer, nos amis acceptèrent une mission de livraison trouvée par Bob, un de ses contacts mages lui as donné les coordonnées d'un alchimiste qui cherchait un groupe pour compléter son équipe. Le rendez-vous a lieu dans une auberge. Leur contact est en retard.

Théo : Déjà qu'on doit l'attendre dans ce boui boui, il pourrait au moins être à l'heure ! râle t'il.

Bob : On m'a prévenu et je vous ai prévenu de son manque de ponctualité.

Grunlek : puisqu'on a le temps, dit nous en plus stp.

Bob : La mission consiste à escorter le transport d'un objet magique alors on a pensé à nous.

Shin : Pourquoi ?

Bob : c'est simple, l'équipe doit être composée d'un mage, un soigneur, un technicien spécialiste de technologies magique, un alchimiste et un archer pour couvrir le groupe de loin.

Théo : tiens tiens pile poil. A ces mots Bob hoche la tête.

Shin : C'est quoi comme objet ? c'est dangereux ?

Bob : Ba oui ! c'est pour ça l'escorte avec un mage, juste au cas où.

Les trois autres en cœur : Au cas où quoi ! ?

Bob un peu gêné : heu au cas où l'objet part en steak.

Grunlek et Shin : C'est un objet instable !

Bob encore plus embêté : oui

Théo : ça a intérêt à être bien payé !

Une voix soudaine : Ne vous en faites pas pour cela.

Une jeune femme en armure de cuir épais se présente à leur table.

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été retardée, j'ai mis l'objet dans un coffre mais le palefrenier a discutaillé pour le garder. J'en oublie la politesse, je me nomme Daria explique-t-elle tout sourire.

Grunlek : Grunlek, enchanté.

Théo : Théo Silverberg de l'église de la lumière.

Daria ravie : Un paladin ? Voilà qui est pratique

Shin : Shinddha Kory, on m'appelle Shin.

Daria : « Enchanté Grunlek, Théo, Shin ». Elle se tourne vers Bob « Balthazar ? »

Bob : Exactement, l'objet est dans un coffre, en quoi est-ce un problème ?

Daria : l'objet dégage une drôle d'aura mais une fois tout en place les sceaux magiques et les deux coffres contiendrons bien cela et son instabilité. On part quand vous êtes prêt.

Shin : Le voyage est long ?

Daria : Non 2,3 jours

Théo regarda Daria attentivement : armure en cuir, dagues, porte fioles, pantalon et bottes de voyage, brassards en cuir.

Théo : Vous êtes l'alchimiste ?

Daria : ouaip, même si je suis plus une mercenaire, on m'appelle souvent pour ce genre de mission.

Shin : Vous êtes spécialiste d'objet dangereux ?

Daria : oui, je peux ressentir les flux énergétiques alors sans ouvrir le coffre, je pourrais savoir s'il devient instable et agir en conséquence.

Bob l'air satisfait : Parfais, montrez-nous les coffres.

Une fois arrivé à l'écurie, le palefrenier les accueillis en disant qu'il ne restera pas plus longtemps à côté de cette chose puis il partit sous les yeux ébahis de nos aventuriers.

Shin en chuchotant : Je le sens mal ce coup là, partons tant qu'il est encore temps.

Théo chuchotant aussi : « C'est trop tard on a un engagement », il se tourne vers Bob en souriant « ça a intérêt à bien se passer, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'on s'en sort … »

Bob l'interrompant : ok ok, cela ne va pas forcement mal se passer

Daria : tout va bien se passer dit-elle d'un air insouciant.

Voyez par vous-même rajouta t'elle en désignant le coffre, ouvrez l'objet est dans l'autre coffre à l'intérieur.

Le mage s'approcha du coffre, première surprise, des runes de protection recouvraient le coffre. Il demanda si l'ouvrir ne risquais rien, l'alchimiste répondit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore actifs, justement pour qu'il puisse y jeter un œil. Il ouvrit donc le coffre, regarda puis pali.

Heu Bob ? demande Grunlek L'air inquiet

Bob un peu paniqué : C'est quoi ces runes ?!

Daria étonnée : Vous ne connaissez pas ?

Bob : Si, justement !

Théo : C'est quoi le problème ?

Bob : D'habitude on met des une protection pour protéger le contenu d'un coffre de l'extérieur mais là c'est l'inverse, on protège l'extérieur du contenu. Bordel on va transporter quoi ! ?

Daria en l'apaisant d'un geste : c'est un artéfact puissant, il est instable car il est fait pour mélanger deux flux magiques différents, tant que les flux sont stables, c'est ok mais si une autre énergie interfère c'est la merde, d'où ces runes.

Shin : Quel genre de merde ?

Daria : Jusqu'à présent tout s'est bien passé alors on ne sait pas exactement mais je suppose que ça fait un boum magique répondit elle en haussant les épaules.

Il eut un silence atterré jusqu'à que le paladin demande d'un ton inquisiteur :

Ça vient d'où, qui l'as fabriqué, a quoi ça sert ?

L'alchimiste loin d'être décontenancée par Théo : Cela a été créé par des techno alchimistes nains et elfes mais on se rappelle plus quand.

Shin : Des elfes et des nains qui bossent ensemble …

Grunlek : ça doit vraiment être ancien termine t'il

Daria : En effet … Par contre d'où ça vient …. On me l'a emmené ici, ils sont partis une fois que j'ai pris l'objet en charge. Vous êtes prêt ? on devrait penser à y aller.

Grunlek : on peut discuter deux minutes entre nous ?

Elle hocha la tête. Le petit groupe sorti des écuries. L'ingénieur pris la parole.

Je ne sais pas vous mais cela ne dit rien qui vaille.

Moi non plus, ça risque de nous péter à la gueule rajoute Shin

Et ça n'as pas l'air très net tout ça renchérit Théo

A première vue peut être mais vous voyez bien, elle n'a pas l'air inquiète dit Bob en essayant d'être rassurant.

Après une longue discussion, ils acceptèrent de partir. Après avoir sécurisé les coffres, ils commencèrent le voyage.

Le premier jour se passa sans encombre. Ils firent un peu mieux connaissance. Daria a été élever dans une famille de la guilde des alchimistes, à cause de l'instabilité de celle-ci, elle l'a quitté pour devenir mercenaire. Ses capacités à voir les flux énergétiques est un atout majeur, elle peut aussi contrôler les flux. Ainsi, elle a pu détecter la nature de demi-élémentaire de Shin, de demi-démon de Bob, les gemmes dans le bras de Grunlek ainsi qu'un truck indéterminable chez Théo. « Belle équipe » avait-elle constaté d'un ravi. Par contre, cela a renforcé légèrement la méfiance du groupe.

La nuit tomba, Théo et Daria commencèrent les tours de garde. Le paladin se dit que c'était le moment de s'informer un peu plus.

Théo : A qui on doit livrer ce machin ?

Daria : A un alchimiste nommé Avzal, qui veut stabiliser l'objet.

Théo : c'est possible ?

Daria : Théoriquement oui

Théo : Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

Daria : Parce que c'est extrêmement dangereux. Une équipe va le rejoindre pour l'opération.

Théo l'air pensif : mmmh, ce n'est pas rassurant.

Daria d'un air détaché : maaaais non, tout va bien se passer. Avzal est un alchimiste de génie.

Théo la regarda d'un air dubitatif, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Daria : Dites, je n'arrive pas à déterminer une espèce d'énergie qui vous entoure, vous savez ce que c'est ?

Théo (qui essaye de noyer le poisson) : non, les autres ont l'air inquiet mais ils n'en parlent pas.

Daria : Je vois … Je leur en parlerais demain.

Théo (étonné) : Pourquoi ?

Daria : D'habitude, je reconnais toujours les énergies (elle rajoute en voyant Théo intrigué) mais après c'est peut-être juste rare, après tout, on en apprend tous les jours.

Leur tour de garde se termina dans un silence un gêné pour l'alchimiste, préoccupé pour Le paladin.

Bob vint remplacer Théo, Il allât vérifier les sceaux, tout allait bien.

Daria souriante : Vous voyez, tout se passe bien.

Bob : ouaip

Après un long silence.

Bob histoire de faire la conversation : Vous faites souvent ce genre de boulot ?

Daria l'air moqueur : Comme je vous l'ais dit, oui je livre souvent des objets magiques.

Bob : L'objet set à quoi ?

Daria en haussant les épaule : C'est tellement ancien qu'on oublier son utilité, après on sait juste qu'il mélange des énergies a condition le flux est stable mais dans quel but, on sait plus.

Bob dépité : Heureusement, on doit que le livré.

Nouveau silence.

Daria histoire de faire la conversation : Alors, vous êtes mage.

Bob : Pyromage

Daria : Et demi-démon, c'est la première fois que j'n vois un.

Bob ironique : Ben tiens.

Daria qui continue sur sa lancé : Par contre des démons, j'en voit souvent, je travaille régulièrement pour un.

Bob : Z'êtes malade !

Daria : Peut-être (hausse les épaules), mais c'est payé et il est plutôt sympa (après un instant de réflexion) maintenant que j'y pense, il n'arrête pas de me parler de son fils pyromage dont il est très fier.

Bob : Comment il s'appelle ce démon ?

Daria : J'arrive plus le doigt sur son nom, tant pis ça me revenir.

Elle est vraiment bizarre songea le mage. La mercenaire l'observa quelque instants avant de déclarer : Vous contrôlez bien vos flux d'énergies.

Bob : c'est indispensable avec ma nature de démon.

Daria : En effet, vous pouvez lancer un sort pour voir ?

Bob : Juste une p'tite boule de feu pour entretenir le foyer.

Il se concentra puis jeta une petite boule de feu sur le feu de camp.

Quelle maitrise ! constata Daria avec admiration

Merci ^^ dit Bob fièrement.

Au moins je serais sûre de vos sorts.

Un autre moment de silence passa.

Enoch ! s'écria soudainement la mercenaire, ce qui saisit le demi- démon.

Quoi ?! (Un peu confus.

Le nom du Démon.

Sûre

Oui

C'est moi le fils pyromage révèle Bob un peu morose.

Vraiment ! Il ne tari pas d'éloge a votre égard, il voulait vous présenter d'ailleurs, il serait que c'est chose faites dit-elle tout sourire.

Chouette répondit l'intéressé en riant jaune.

Ils continuent à parler d'Enoch, comment il est au travail, sur quoi ils travaillent, l'alchimiste resta vague à ce sujet car elle voulait respecter la vie priver de ses clients. Elle suggéra de lui demander à l'occasion, ce qui n'arrangea pas Bob.

Grunlek vint remplacer Daria, le mage lui résuma la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, le nain en resta sans voix quelques minutes.

Grunlek : On devrait la garder à l'œil, je me demande ce qu'elle apprit sur nous a part ce qu'elle a dit.

Bob : C'est inquiétant néanmoins elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous cacher des choses et puis une fois la livraison faites, chacun partira de son côté, c'est une mercenaire après tout.

Grunlek approuvant : c'est vrai mais restons prudent.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autre pendant leur tour de garde. En particulier de l'objet et aussi du temps qui est particulièrement agréable qui leur facilite la tâche dans ces plaines.

Shin vint remplacer Bob, l'ingénieur lui résuma les dernières conversations.

Je savais qu'elle était louche mais là … s'écria Shin en hochant la tête sûre de lui.

Grunlek : on verra comment la situation évolue, pour l'instant tout se passe bien.

Shin : en effet, je dois me faire du souci pour rien.

Le reste de la nuit se passa tout aussi bien.

Le lendemain, Daria essaya de se renseigner sur l'aura mystérieuse de Théo, personne ne voulut répondre à ses questions car premièrement (selon Shin), cela ne la regardait pas et deuxièmement (selon le reste du groupe), eux non plus ne le savent pas vraiment plus. Théo resta muet sur le sujet, a la grande surprise de ses amis.

Début d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent à un lac, un bateau était amarré au port.

Daria un peu embêtée : on doit traverser le lac, j'ai oublié de vous en parler.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules, au point où ils en étaient au niveau surprise, pourquoi pas.

Théo d'un doucereux : Il y a-t-il autre chose que l'on doit savoir ?

Daria l'air pensive : non, il me semble que j'ai fait le tour.

Ils chargèrent le colis sur le pont, le bateau avait des bords où l'eau léchait tellement le pont qu'on se demandait comment le bateau ne coulait pas. Le summum s'était son nom « La coquille de noix » Nos amis rirent de l'ironie (au point où ils en sont) puis commencèrent la traversé.

Au milieu du lac Shin (en vigie) repéra un autre bateau qui leur fonce droit dessus. Il donna l'alerte, tout monde se réuni sur le pont.

Daria : pas bon ça

Les autres la regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Ils se préparèrent à les recevoir. Le bateau arriva à hauteur d'abordage, des soldats armés à son bord. Shin généra de la brume.

Une voix : Putain, on ne voit rien

Une deuxième voix : D'où vient cette brume ? l n'y avait rien avant !

Une voix autoritaire : ça suffit, on fait le boulot et on se casse !

Bob chuchotant aux autres : il faut protéger notre chargement !

Théo ironique : sans dèc ?

Shin : faut trouver un plan de défense.

Daria : il faut bloquer les navires pour les empêcher de partir !

Soudainement le brouillard se dissipa, un des hommes tenait un espèce d'aspirateur.

Voilà on voit mieux ! c'était l'homme a la voix autoritaire.

Les adversaires se jaugèrent du regard un instant puis se foncèrent dessus. Le combat faisait rage quand soudainement, les soldats partirent vers leur bateau, un quatrième avait pris le coffre avec l'aide d'un cinquième.

Daria : J'ai une idée, Shin gelez le lac pour bloquer les bateaux.

Shin : Impossible de geler aussi rapidement une telle quantité d'eau !

Daria : Mettez les mains dans l'eau !

Shin : Hein ?

Daria : Faites-moi confiance ! et concentré vous pour gelé l'eau !

Le demi-élémentaire obéi à contre cœur, une fois qu'il eut les mains dans le lac, l'alchimiste posa ses mains sur son dos, les yeux de Shin devinrent bleus brillants, le lac se gela sur un périmètre de plusieurs kilomètres autour d'eux. La glace était assez épaisse pour supporter un troupeau d'éléphants. Les soldats s'enfuirent en courant sur la glace, Théo et Bob récupérèrent le coffre. L'archer se tourna vers la mercenaire :

Vous m'avez fait quoi !? lui demanda t'il choqué

J'ai déclenché vos capacités de demi-élémentaire puis je l'ai canalisé, rien de bien folichon.

Ne recommencez plus !

Il partit s'isoler en cabine, Grunlek le rejoignit en disant d'un air coléreux :

Bravo la délicatesse, vous avez de la chance que c'était efficace !

Après avoir mis le coffre en lieu sûr, Théo et Bob allèrent s'expliquer avec la mercenaire.

Le paladin commença d'un air furieux : ça vous prend souvent de manipuler les pouvoirs des gens sans leur permission ?

Le mage : c'est vrai, c'est quoi ces manières !

Daria légèrement vénère : bon alors le gardien absent et le grand dadet en armure ! on va se calmer, sans cela l'objet nous échappais, la fin justifie les moyens, votre ami s'en remettra !

Bob calma Théo d'un : elle a raison, on n'a pas trop assuré sur ce coup-là. On s'est bien fait avoir.

Théo allât rejoindre les autres en cabine, le nain parlais de manière rassurante une main sur l'épaule de leur ami. Shinddha avait l'air un peu mieux.

Théo : Il s'est passé quoi pour toi ?

Shin : C'était comme si, elle avait pris possession de mon pouvoir pendant un instant, un truc de fou, je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça.

Le bateau bougea.

Bob : Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi qui nous ais frayé un chemin pour repartir.

Grunlek a Bob : ok

Shin : Je veux bien admettre que cela nous as sauvé la mise mais on devrait garder l'œil et le bon sur cette contrôleuse d'énergie.

Le reste de la traversé se passa sans encombre, ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté du lac en fin de soirée. Ils s'installèrent dans le port pour la nuit. La nuit passa sans incidents.

Tout le monde était sur ses gardes, les soldats pouvaient revenir. Shin gardait sa vigilance au maximum, Daria regardait les changements d'énergie autour d'eux. L'objet quant à lui se portait toujours bien, ce qui rassura légèrement le groupe.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, l'alerte est donné, à dix minutes d'eux, une dizaine de soldats. Un plan de défense s'imposait. La mercenaire proposa que Grunlek attaque par le dessous avec son bras détaché pendant que Théo balance des éclairs façon orage. Les intéressés se regardèrent l'air intrigués.

Comment sais-tu que mon bras se détache ?

Et que je balance des éclairs ?

Daria rigola puis demanda : alors vous pouvez ?

Théo : sans problème

Grunlek : possible

Daria : Si un coup de main s'impose, prévenez-moi, je ferais comme avec Shin.

Grunlek : c'est noté

Tout le monde se mit en position, Shin en hauteur pour tirer, Daria entre Grunlek et Théo à dégainer ses dagues, Bob prépara ses sorts, Théo ses éclairs. Les soldats arrivèrent en levant la tête, un peu décontenancés par le ciel qui se couvrait qu'a un seul endroit. Grunlek se concentra pour détacher son bras mais rien ne se passa.

Daria : Vous permettez ? je vais activer votre bras pour qu'il soit en roue libre.

Vous êtes sûre ? hésita le nain

Oui c'est un être à part entière, il suffit de le réveiller.

Vraiment ! ….. Ok

L'alchimiste posa sa main sur son bras, celui s'anima, se détacha puis plongea dans la terre. Après un instant, il ressortit tel un poisson hors du sol, attrapa un soldat et le fit tomber violement puis rerentra dans le sol avant d'en attraper un autre et ainsi de suite. Voyant les hommes se figés, le paladin lança ses éclairs, une partie des soldats s'écroula. Un des hommes (celui qui tenait le drôle d'aspirateur) s'avança vers eux en criant : parlementons, parlementons !

Daria se précipita vers lui puis attrapa le bras de Grunlek qui allait l'attraper et le désactiva.

L'homme : vous savez ce que vous transportez ?

Bob : bien sûr, un artefact puissant que l'on doit amener à un alchimiste pour qu'il l'analyse.

L'homme : Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il a été volé !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Daria qui vus sa tête n'était pas au courant.

Grunlek : humm, tu peux me rendre mon bras ?

L'homme : c'est à vous ce truc-là ?

Il récupéra son bras en hochant la tête. IL était complètement inerte. Daria lui fit une écharpe pour qu'il ne soit pas trop lourd en s'excusant de l'avoir complètement désactivé. Ils s'occupèrent des blessés, heureusement, personne n'était mort. L'homme était le chef des soldats, il s'appelait Marien, il avait été engagé par ceux qui gardaient l'objet en lieu sûr pour le récupéré et arrêter les voleurs. Il eut comme un silence gêné.

Daria grogna légèrement : je n'aime pas qu'on me berne de la sorte, il va morfler.

Théo hocha la tête d'un air consentant : ça oui

Marien : On peut l'arrêter d'abord ?

Une réflexion plus tard.

Théo et Daria : Après l'avoir cogné un peu.

Après une longue discussion tactique, ils se mirent d'accord sur le plan suivant : faire semblant de livrer l'objet pour pouvoir l'arrêter plus facilement.

Les soldats escortèrent les aventuriers pour le reste du voyage. Avzal, l'alchimiste à qui il devait livrer le colis avait quitté la guilde des alchimistes en même temps que Daria.

Grunlek : pourquoi l'avoir quitté ?

Daria : trop de règles, de compétitions et de conflits intestine.

Grunlek hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

Ils arrivèrent à une tour. Les soldats l'entourèrent, Malien lança un sort de dissimulation à la grande surprise de nos amis.

Daria : c'est lui qui as aspirer la brume de Shinddha.

Shin : wouai maintenant que tu le dis ...

Théo : C'est le plan ?

Marien : On attend

Bob : Il n'y a pas plus de garde ?

La réflexion du mage fit tomber la pièce dans la tête de tout le monde : c'est vrai, pourquoi aussi peu de protection armée pour la tour ? Ils constatèrent que par contre une protection magique l'entourait. Avzal apparu à une fenêtre.

Entrez avec le coffre, ce sera plus sûr.

Daria : Vous ne deviez pas avoir une deuxième équipe pour cela ?

Avzal : Ils viendront plus tard, venez !

Grunlek : rentrons sinon il va se rendre compte de quelques choses.

Ils rentrèrent en regardant bien attentivement autour d'eux, une fois arrivé dans la salle principale, Bob et Daria remarquèrent des sceaux de protections magique. Le mage enclenchât la connexion mentale.

Bob : Il Ya des protections magiques

Théo : c'est problématique ?

Bob : ça se pourrait, cela empêche les autres de rentrer.

Avzal les interrompis : posez-le là si vous plait.

Ce fût chose faites.

Daria : Et maintenant ?

L'alchimiste leva un sourcil : je vous paye, vous laissez l'objet, où est le problème ?

Daria : Que vous voulez vous faire avec l'objet ?

Théo par télépathie : Quel manque de subtilité c'est pas possible !

Les autre regardèrent Théo d'un air un peu surpris.

Théo : Ba quoi moi aussi je peux être subtil.

Avzal : Bon, puisque tu veux le savoir ma petite Daria, faisons cela ensemble, tu me seras d'une grande aide après tout.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le coffre, il expliqua : « une fois bien maitriser, cet objet peut mixer deux énergies différentes et en créer une nouvelles, bien sûr il faut effectuer l'action sans qu'aucune autre énergie ne l'influence, ce qui bien sûr est quasiment impossible ». Il s'arrêta près du coffre « A moins bien sûr d'absorber toute l'énergie parasite et donc c'est là que tu interviens » Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule.

Tu sais bien que ne peux faire cela.

Avzal rit : bien sûr que tu ne sais pas, trêve de plaisanteries, cette chose peut surtout être un prototype d'arme énergétique, on la charge ensuite on la lâche et boum ! il rit à nouveau.

Daria : tu es fou !

Avzal : Je sais, comme tout génie. Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter seul un démon ou un dieu pourrait détruire l'objet. C'est pour cela qu'il est toujours là, les dieux et les démons se fichent bien de nous laisser un objet dangereux à notre porté.

Bob et Daria s'échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête. Ils expliquèrent le plan aux autres par télépathie pendant ce temps l'alchimiste fou préparait les sceaux pour sortir l'objet du coffre.

Théo : Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? tu sais pour revenir à toi

Bob : J'espère bien.

Daria : Sinon je pourrais essayer de le vider de son énergie.

Bob : Trop dangereux, je pourrais te tuer.

Daria : Je prendrais le risque, il faut absolument arrêter ces fous dangereux.

Théo : Shin, Grunlek, on va faire diversion, Bob prend ton temps.

Les autres : ok !

Théo à Avzal : Vous croyez sincèrement qu'on va vous laissez faire ?

L'alchimiste fou se retourna vers le paladin l'air un peu amusé puis enleva ses gants révélant des tatouages de cercles alchimiques dans ses paumes.

Grunlek : Attention ! Ce sont des cercles d'attaque !

Shin prépara une flèche et la tira, il le loupa de peu, Avzal lança une espèce de boule d'énergie sur le demi-élémentaire. Apparemment il n'y eu aucun effet mais quand il essaya de reformer une flèche, rien ne se passa.

Avzal rit : La magie c'est bien quand ça marche hein ?

Shin attrapa la dague récupérée sur le druide et lui lança, il esquiva in extremis : rat...

Il fût interrompu par un coup de poing de Grunlek (son bras s'était réactiver), il se pliât en deux de douleur. Théo en profita pour l'immobiliser. Pendant ce temps Bob commençais peu à peu sa transformation en démon. Daria ouvrit les protections du coffre après l'avoir éloigné des autres.

Avzal : On va tous mourir si vous prenez sans précaution !

IL posa une de ses paumes su le bras du paladin qui fut comme secouer de spasmes, ce qui permis à l'alchimiste de se dégager. Théo se dit en son for intérieure « j'y croit pas il m'a électrocuté ». Bob lui, avait presque fini sa transformation, Daria avait un sort bloquant l'énergie sur l'objet. Une fois remit sur pied (au bout d'une minute), le paladin essaya de rattraper Avzal. Quand l'alchimiste voulu reprendre l'objet, le mage était transformé. Des cornes ornaient son front, sa peau était rouge, des griffes ornaient ses mains, des dents pointues avaient remplacer sa dentition normale et il avait gagné quelques centimètre(euphémisme).

Avzal le regarda avec défi : laisse cet objet où il est démon !

Bob sourit, tout le monde s'étaient figé, attendant une action de l'un ou de l'autre. Bob saisi l'objet, un réservoir rond d'où sortaient trois tubes, le tout en espèce de verre transparent, malgré le sceau de Daria, il rougeoyait de l'énergie du démon. Il commençait le briser dans sa main en plus de lui fournir un trop plein d'énergie quand Avzal décida de l'attaquer. Le démon le choppa et lui brisa la nuque ce qui le tua sur le coup. Les autres tressaillirent, l'objet fini par se briser sous la pression combinée de la main et de la magie de Bob. IL regarda autour de lui en grognant de manière satisfaite. Daria, qui s'était positionné derrière lui, posa ses mains sur son dos puis commença à aspirer son énergie. Tout alla tellement vite, Bob qui ne pouvais pas réagir se détransforma avant de s'évanouir, l'alchimiste quant à elle eu juste le temps de disperser l'énergie démoniaque autour d'elle avant de s'évanouir à son tour.

Théo se chargea de transporter Bob, Marien de Daria, ils s'en remirent dans la journée. Ils allèrent faire le rapport de la mission au patron de Marien, Daria s'est occupé de la dépouille de Avzal.

L'objet détruit, tout rentrait dans l'ordre, tout le monde fût payé, Marien pour s'être « occupé » de l'objet et de son voleur, Daria et nos aventuriers pour le gros coup de main.

Daria : N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de moi, je vous ferais un rabais.

Nos aventuriez d'un ton cynique : Compte là-dessus^^

Après un moment Théo demanda : On fait quoi ?

Bob : On prend des vacances.

Tout le groupe hocha la tête : ouais

Shin : Je connais un endroit super ^^

Les autres le regardèrent catastropher

Shin : je plaisante ^^


End file.
